A dual linear-polarized receive antenna having separate vertical and horizontal outputs may be used to survey a signal environment. Since most target signals in the environment will have a linear polarization that is neither vertical nor horizontal with respect to the receive antenna it is desirable to obtain the angle of rotation of a target signal with respect to the receive antenna in order to best receive it.